


【马鹿】时间

by yankewen



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankewen/pseuds/yankewen
Relationships: 陆婷 & 冯薪朵, 马鹿
Kudos: 4





	【马鹿】时间

一

“大哥～～～～～～”  
“还撒娇。冯薪朵你恶不恶心！”陆婷这么说的时候，会非常体正直地把冯薪朵一手带进怀里，如果旁边有人敢笑，她还会一记眼刀杀过去。  
十五岁的陆婷，头发只长到耳根，容貌俊秀，言语霸道。大家管她叫大哥，但其实谁也不怕她。  
就连冯薪朵也不怕。就如她这会儿，笑得乖巧无辜，手底下不停，转眼就把陆婷桌肚里的零食翻出来拆了个遍。陆婷大怒：“冯薪朵！你拆这么多根本吃不完吧！”冯薪朵耍赖：“哎呀～～别凶朵朵嘛～～”陆婷只好说：“好好好。”然后招呼大家，“都来吃啊！”  
那时候坊间传言，冯薪朵是扮奶狗吃老鹿。毕竟和名义上的大哥比起来，冯二狗才让人更加不敢招惹。相传这人一张清秀的小脸，常年冷若冰霜；相传这人会用低沉的嗓音说出极其言简意赅的话，冰冻三尺；相传下课以后这人周身十米之内，生人勿近；相传这人家里金银万两，没有摆不平的事情——最后这点倒没有太多人在意，毕竟少年意气，在金钱面前不懂三分礼。  
无论如何，传言多了，敢勾搭冯薪朵的人就少了。小孩子，同谁不能做朋友，何必对着块大寒冰，冒着被冻伤的风险。不过陆婷是例外。陆婷性格热络，生来不懂什么叫做生分，走哪儿都跟人勾肩搭背，凭着三寸不烂之舌，还真的打下一片兄弟情的江山。所以她面对着即使完全不熟的冯薪朵，也依然毫不犹豫一胳膊搭了上去：“老冯啊……”  
全班有几秒钟迷之肃静。  
冯薪朵脸庞腾起一片微红，然后这点红色悄没声息烧到了耳朵尖。  
她转身走了。  
陆婷站在原地，心里莫名其妙。但是直觉……这人应该没有讨厌她吧？

冯薪朵承认自己有点看脸。  
别看她整天埋头看漫画打游戏，班里的同学也记不住几个，其实姑娘们的样子她一个个都瞟过。大部分瞟了就忘了，偶尔也有记住的，比如万丽娜的娃娃脸（万丽娜说我是你室友啊朵子姐，记不住我你过意得去吗），比如隔壁班的孔肖吟（她曾经朝人家吹口哨夸人家身材好，孔肖吟揪着她耳朵说二狗子你个小流氓），比如陆婷。陆婷很漂亮，这不是她的偏见。陆婷的发型总是打理得很好，陆婷对时尚有很独特的感觉。宽宽大大的校服，也不知被她怎么折叠裁剪了一番，又或者是因为她天生气质卓然，硬是给穿出了时尚前沿的效果。陆婷还懂化妆。十五岁的孩子们，至多把自己收拾得整洁，没有人有她这样的……好看。那个年纪的孩子，说不清自己的感觉，也不会问为什么，单是知道陆婷好看。在人群里看到她，你就知道她是独一份的，亮闪闪，旁人谁也及不上。冯薪朵不是唯一这么觉得的人，陆婷总是收到一堆堆情书。  
冯薪朵觉得自己可能真有点小流氓属性。不然为什么总是对好看的女孩子移不开眼呢。  
但是为什么好看的女孩子靠近些，她又要脸红呢？她明明不是这样弱鸡的小流氓！  
可能是因为这个女孩子格外好看吧。  
也可能是因为她靠过来的时候身上香香的。

像所有坊间传言那样，关于冯薪朵的传言也多少夸张。冯薪朵不是什么寒冰美人，不过是性子慢热些、清冷些、懒些，罢了。  
但是冯薪朵曾有过许多壮举，声名在外，倒是真的。比如当她还在上初中的时候，曾在一次期末考试上从开考后十分钟睡到了交卷后十分钟，以至于她高达100%的正确率也没能挽救她不及格的成绩；比如有一阵子学校严令禁止男女生交往过密，她当着教导主任的面一口啵在邻座小男孩的脸上，把教导主任气到说不出话。比如这一次，冯同学顶着一头亮眼的蓝毛慢悠悠走进校门，一路引来围观无数，而当班主任生气地质问她是不是故意违反校规时，冯薪朵瞪着迷糊的大眼睛一脸无辜：“朵朵喜欢这个颜色……”  
冯薪朵不太知道规矩是什么。可能是老师说的时候她压根没听见，可能是她听过又忘记了。  
班主任有火说不出地走了。陆婷早忘了前不久受到的冷遇，兴冲冲跑上前，勾着冯薪朵的脖子朝她竖拇指：“老冯，够酷！”  
一秒。  
两秒。  
三秒。  
冯薪朵开口，奶声奶气：“老冯很难听啦……”不知道为什么，听起来有点像撒娇。  
陆婷心里一哆嗦，赶紧反思自己的动作对于一个柔弱女孩来讲是不是太生猛，小心翼翼减轻了手臂上的力气，改勾为搂，赔个笑：“那叫你朵朵总行吧？”  
路人几乎怀疑自己走错片场：怎么今天，冷朵子不像冷朵子，大哥不像大哥？

对于陆婷来说，说过话的就是朋友了。于是从那以后，教室里常常传出陆婷扯着嗓子喊冯薪朵的声音。“朵朵吃饭去”“朵朵等等我”“朵朵一起去洗澡啊”。她们上的是寄宿制高中，大澡堂。  
洗澡的时候孔肖吟上上下下打量冯薪朵，很认真地问她：“二狗子，你是不是还没有发育啊？”  
一旁的陆婷扑哧一声笑了出来。  
冯薪朵拿大眼睛毫无威慑力地瞪她。  
陆婷笑得更欢了。  
冯薪朵于是也仔细打量了陆婷一番。这时候的陆婷，蹿得确实比冯薪朵高些，可是……“你也不像是发育了啊。”  
陆婷：“……我们终止这种没有营养的话题吧。”

像其他学校一样，这所学校周围偶尔也会发生不太好的事情。“冯薪朵有钱”是和“冯薪朵很酷”一样流传在外的事实，于是在某个周末后的回校路上，冯薪朵被拦截了。  
没有觉得很意外来着。这样的事情虽然少见，也不是没遇到过，上一次冯薪朵仗着腿脚灵便，轻易就跑走了。这一次她也想跑，一迈步发现，自己周身三道阴影，突围不易。  
“两百块钱。”领头的男生说。  
冯薪朵还没有决定是直接给钱呢还是先说看，飞碟。  
有路过的学生开始朝这儿觑看。  
“快点。”男生有点不耐烦，推搡了一把，力气不小。冯薪朵站不稳，向后一个踉跄。  
你要是问冯薪朵怕不怕，她其实会说，不怕的。  
小时候顽皮，也常常摔伤，所以不怕疼。  
有先天性心脏病，在急诊室进进出出，所以不怕死。  
从小忤逆的事做得多了，和父母吵，被老师骂，所以也不怕人大声吼她。  
所以面对着眼前三个比她年长的高大男生，面对落在肩上的凶狠的推力，面对着种种不可知，她也没有怕。  
她左思右想，没有想出很好的脱身办法，那要不还是……给钱？  
这么想着的时候，她已经又被推了一把，眼镜摔在地上，人也几乎要跌倒，然后她看到有人硬挤进来，昂然站在她面前，很生气地用尽全身力气反推回去，很大声地吼着“你干什么”。九百度近视使得冯薪朵眼前一片模糊，她很努力才看清，陆婷右手紧紧握住一把水果刀，刀锋抵着高她一头的男生的脖子，抵得用力，渗出血来。

冯薪朵从地上摸起眼镜戴上。小混混们已经走远了。陆婷握着水果刀的右手抖得厉害。她看起来很害怕，而且很生气。  
陆婷吼她：“冯薪朵你是不是傻子啊！这种时候直接给钱不会啊！我晚来一会儿你真被打了怎么办！”  
冯薪朵心想我已经打算给钱了呀你晚来一会儿我就给了呀。但是明智地决定不说出来。  
眼泪却一滴接一滴掉在地上。  
很奇怪，她明明没有害怕的。  
陆婷慌乱地拿纸巾给她擦脸：“我不说了，你别哭嘛。”实在不知道怎么哄：“我晚上请你吃饭嘛。”

所谓请吃饭自然只能在食堂。吃饭的时候，冯薪朵说出了埋在心里一下午的疑问：“大哥，你怎么会随身带刀的，难到你真的是哪一路大哥吗？”  
陆婷递给她一个关爱智障的眼神：“我不是大哥，但我有危机意识。笨。”  
陆婷也有自己的疑惑：“你为什么不肯给钱，你是守财奴吗？”  
冯薪朵不明白她疑惑何在：“正常付钱之前，不应该考虑一下的吗？”  
“不应该的。”  
“这样啊。”

陆婷觉得冯薪朵开始变得奇怪。刚认识的时候，二人的每一次同行都需要陆婷生拉硬扯一催再催，如今冯薪朵的存在却越来越让她措手不及：她的座位上，桌子上，桌底下，床上，柜子里。陆婷每天拉书包都拉得小心翼翼，生怕里面一不小心就冒出一个冯薪朵。冯同学做的事情也越来越奇怪：吃她的零食，抄她的作业，惹她炸毛，又对她撒娇卖萌。有一回她翻开课本，震惊地发现里面被冯同学画满插图，有戴花帽的老头，有金鱼，有胡子拉碴的少女。还有几只小鹿。  
靠，画得真可爱。  
她偏偏没法真的生她的气。非但不生气，甚至在她卖萌的时候很想一胳膊把她兜进怀里。陆婷这么想了，也就这么做了。然而现实是冯薪朵几乎无时无刻不在对陆婷卖萌，因此她几乎无时无刻不在陆婷怀里。作为陆婷的发小和最忠实的小弟，孙芮痛心疾首：“大哥你变了，大哥你不是我大哥。”  
扮奶狗吃老鹿的说法，就是这时候来的。

二

玩玩闹闹之际，日子过得飞快。放寒假那天，全班洋溢着喜气，陆婷却表情严肃，看不出多少开心。冯薪朵更是明晃晃的不开心。她拉着陆婷撅起嘴：“朵朵不喜欢回家……朵朵不喜欢和爸爸妈妈在一起。朵朵喜欢和大哥在一起。”陆婷揉揉她脑袋：“乖，不开心了给我电话。”  
冯薪朵有她手机号。早在勒索事件当天陆婷就紧张兮兮地把自己的号码存进了冯薪朵手机，又硬逼着冯薪朵背了几遍，只恐她危险时刻忘记。此刻冯薪朵知道放假一事在所难免，纵然心不甘情不愿，也只好接受。于是转而问陆婷：“朵朵假期可以去你家里玩吗？”  
陆婷神色有点不自然：“我……我和家里人关系也不太好。别去我家啦，我们上外头玩。”冯薪朵想想自家的情况，颇为赞同地点了点头。

寒假一如预想中的无聊。两人见面的次数并不多，冯薪朵找陆婷的时候陆婷常常在忙，忙什么她不肯说，冯薪朵也不是爱刨根究底的性格。只是在打游戏打到百无聊赖的时候总忍不住想，要是有陆婷陪她就好了。陆婷游戏打得没有她好，可是她那玩必争输赢的劲头可真有意思。冯薪朵也想念陆婷的怀抱了，这人是个小火球，没了她，自己得多加好几件衣服。也想念陆婷吧吧吧不停的嘴：陆婷向来能讲会侃，生得这般有韵致的一个人，说故事的时候，腿惯爱往凳上一跨，袖子捋起，眉飞色舞，指指戳戳。没了她，世界简直安静到让人气闷。  
陆婷陆婷陆婷，眉眼俊秀的陆婷，骄傲的陆婷，炸毛的陆婷，有趣的陆婷。她也常想起遭遇小混混那天，陆婷近乎英勇的神气，和她明明怕得要死却不肯后退一步的样子。  
左思右想，无以遣怀，冯薪朵于是拾掇拾掇出门，上街听说书去了。却只晃悠一圈，便回了家——原来她不想听别人说书，她只想听大哥说书。

比较长时间的一次见面是在过年以后，陆婷给冯薪朵打电话：“朵朵，这几天我都没事，要不要一起出去玩啊？”冯薪朵登时高兴：“好啊好啊。”去哪儿呢？冯薪朵想了想：“跟不跟我去大连？我小时候在那儿长大。”

出发那天，陆婷按着冯薪朵给的地址到她家门口接她。到了地方，陆婷搓搓手，叹了口气：果然是大别野啊，江湖传言非虚……气没叹完，耳边软软糯糯一声“大哥”，陆婷反手一捞，把人捞进怀里：“冷不冷？”  
冯薪朵脸冻得红红的，眉眼弯弯，盯着她，不说话，净是笑。陆婷捏她鼻子：“傻样。”  
她们坐飞机去大连。冯薪朵挺开心，一落地就蹦蹦颠儿颠儿。她带陆婷吃饺子，吃铁锅炖鱼，带陆婷乘船出海。大连在东北的最南端，海港在冬天也不会结冰。可是即便是在大连的海上，海风吹过也冷得够呛。陆婷一个劲儿往手上哈气，困惑于自己干嘛想不开听了冯薪朵的话来坐船。  
冯薪朵说：“有点耐心嘛，一会儿有小惊喜的。”  
夕阳西下的时候，陆婷明白了冯薪朵所说的小惊喜是什么。海面空阔，晚景一览无余，天色半边橘红，半边蓝粉。船尾留下长长的波纹，斜阳映照下，水光潋滟。冯薪朵满脸兴奋，朝她大喊着你站那儿你别动，跑来跑去，将单反快门一连串按下。  
然后就喜滋滋的，抱着相机不肯撒手。  
陆婷挺怀疑：“我穿着羽绒服，拍照能好看吗？”  
冯薪朵点头：“好看的。”似乎是觉得这么说不够：“很好看的，真的。”

她们去逛大连的大街小巷。大连已下过雪了，银装素裹的世界在陆婷看来全是新奇。北方的雪是干的，风把它们高高吹起，像吹面粉一样容易。屋檐下结了许多冰茬子，路边的小河已经冻得结实，河面上一圈小猫脚印儿。露在外面的手指和脸蛋冻得生疼。时值凛冬，街上几乎只有这俩傻子。冯薪朵把自己幼时走过的路一条条都指给陆婷看。有些地方已大变了样子，冯薪朵认不得，神色里多了些怅怅。陆婷问她：“有没有很舍不得这里？”  
冯薪朵想了想：“那还是上海更好吧。不离开这儿也就遇不见你啦。”  
陆婷没忍住，问了个一直想问的问题：“你到底觉得我哪里好啊？”  
冯薪朵扬起一侧唇角，露出一个小流氓招牌坏笑：“长得好啊……”  
“……”陆婷后悔问这个问题了。  
可是这会儿冯薪朵皱皱眉头，又严肃起来：“虽然觉得上海好，可是我刚去上海的时候真的很不开心……一个认识的人也没有，也没人陪我玩。”说着，瞥她一眼，委委屈屈：“那时候你在哪儿呢？”  
陆婷也不知自己怎么了，明明刚才还满心是把小流氓胖揍一顿的冲动，这会儿听小流氓诉苦，却又心疼起来，非但心疼，甚至涌起一阵歉意，尽管这家伙的控诉其实根本毫无道理。  
就抱住冯薪朵：“我那时候真不好，不该让你一个人的。对不起。”

回程的时候冯薪朵软磨硬泡着要坐高铁，陆婷拗不过她，买了两张软卧票。明明有两个铺位，冯薪朵却非要跟她挤一床，到了睡觉时间，也一点没有要离开的意思。陆婷睨她：“一门心思坐高铁，就为着这个吧？”  
冯薪朵嘿嘿一笑，不否认，腻在她身上撒娇耍赖：“好不好嘛大哥～”她看陆婷神色犹豫，眯了眯眼：“陪我睡嘛。一会儿关了灯我讲鬼故事给你听。你是不是不敢听鬼故事才不肯跟我睡？”  
陆婷不是轻易上当的人，但更不是受得了激将法的人。当即袖子一挽：“来！”  
故事的结尾，陆婷拽着冯薪朵的衣角不撒手了，拽得死紧，冯薪朵连翻个身都不行。

心情很好地捋着陆婷脑袋上软软的短毛，看陆婷闭了眼一副听之任之的模样。此时不得寸进尺更待何时？冯薪朵侧过身，手环上她腰，脑袋亦枕到她肩窝。  
陆婷有点愣：“你在干嘛？”长这么大，有过那么多朋友，被人环住腰却是头一回。冯薪朵的手搁在她身上，有点儿痒，紧挨着她的小身体软软热热。这么一来，陆婷手脚都有点不知道怎么放了。这种奇怪感觉让她忍不住发问。不过也就是问问，她倒是没有想到过反对。  
“抱你啊～”冯薪朵挺纯真无邪人畜无害，“抱一抱，晚上不会做噩梦哦。”大哥的腰瘦瘦软软，手感和想象中一样好啊。  
陆婷点点头。对方一片好意，她觉得不该拒绝。虽然这个姿势是怪怪的，但是这个人向来黏糊，她也挺习惯，何况被扒拉着腰的感觉也不讨厌——其实不只是不讨厌，是相当暖融融：纵使不走寻常路了些，冯薪朵所给的情谊是实打实的真诚，她分辨得清。生长了十五年，她第一次知道，原来在这世上，在血缘之外，也可以被人如此珍重相待。  
冯薪朵不闹腾。就这么扒拉着，安静到陆婷觉得她都不像她了。其实冯薪朵自己也挺诧异：以前怎么不知道，自己能保持一个姿势十分钟不动不说话还觉得不无聊呢！  
好喜欢啊。她又安安静静抱了一会儿，忽然想起来明天一早火车到站，就又要回去过一个人的无聊寒假了，心里说不上来的不得劲儿：“大哥……”  
“嗯？”她乖的时候陆婷不会凶她。  
左思右想，觉得恋恋不舍不是酷小孩该做的事，也就抛下那些乱七八糟的忧愁情绪：“没什么。大哥晚安～”  
“晚安。”  
“大哥，做好梦哦。”  
“好～你也是。”  
“大哥晚安。”  
“嗯。”  
“大哥……”  
凶她了：“冯薪朵你有完没完？”  
委委屈屈一声哼唧：“唔……”  
如她所愿，陆婷转过身把她拢进怀里：“乖……”

***

寒假结束了，陆婷高高兴兴来上学，因为她作业早就写完了，而且她可喜欢上学了；冯薪朵也高高兴兴来上学，她一踏进教室就对陆婷摊手：“大哥～作业抄抄～”  
陆婷瞅这人：天气转热了，陆婷已经脱得只剩一件单衣，冯薪朵还用厚棉袄把自己裹得严严实实，棉袄是白色的，脖子里老老实实围了条大红围巾——看着可乖一孩子。乖得让人想抱。这么想的时候，冯薪朵正拿出掌机跟她炫耀：“朵朵有了新游戏机～以后课上有事情做了～”又拿出漫画给她看：“朵朵的新漫画～”又拿出日本女偶像泳装生写塞到她眼前：“朵朵的……”……果然这个人也就是看着乖而已啊！陆婷赶紧阻止：“好了！作业给你！快去抄！”  
冯薪朵翻她作业，眉头严肃地皱起：“大哥你的字还是那么丑啊～”陆婷瞪她：“你是看不懂还是怎么的？”冯薪朵嘿嘿笑：“看得懂。”“那就抄去！哪那么多废话……”  
冯薪朵还是笑吟吟的，盯着她瞧，眼底晃晃悠悠的温柔。陆婷生不起来气了，抬手把她额前头发揉乱：“看什么呢，傻不拉几的。”冯薪朵给她一个大熊抱：“大哥。想你啦。”陆婷于是鼻子一酸，心里告诉自己一万遍不许哭不许丢人，板起脸来：“肉麻。”一边却朝冯薪朵张开手臂。冯薪朵扒在她身上，拿脸往她脸上蹭，口里振振有词：“好久不见要贴脸脸……”陆婷更嫌弃了：“冯薪朵你是不是有病。”一边侧了侧脸，好让冯薪朵贴得更近些。

许是假期太久不见，冯薪朵变得愈发粘人了，说话也越来越没分寸。有时候她冲着陆婷直愣愣就丢下一句：“大哥我好喜欢你啊～”又在陆婷讶然抬头的时候哈哈大笑：“笨蛋。”在她开这样的玩笑的时候陆婷心跳会加快，有时候就很想按住她好好问问你这话到底是真的还是假的呢。后来她就不想问了，因为她有了别的法子治这个调皮鬼：陆婷发现，只要自己肯暂时放下脸皮反撩回去，这个小坏蛋就一定一定会脸红。于是她说：“我也喜欢你啊！来，亲亲！”一边气势咄咄地逼近。冯薪朵非常给面子地小脸通红，瞪着她一秒，两秒，三秒，终于忍不住嚎了一声，拿手捂住了脸。她嚎的是：“大哥你坏～”  
她们两个玩得很亲，以至于后来别人对陆婷提起冯薪朵的时候都会说：“你家冯薪朵……”有一次孔肖吟很郑重地对她说：“陆婷，找到爱的人很不容易，你和你家冯薪朵要长长久久啊。”陆婷头疼：“你在瞎说些什么？”孔肖吟很惊讶：“原来你俩还没在一起呢？”

……在一起是什么鬼啊！

……

在一起？

三

如果喜欢一个人怎么办呢，当然是要想方设法和她呆在一块儿啦。如果更喜欢一些怎么办呢，那就要告诉她我喜欢她，还要问问她喜不喜欢我。

话虽如此，冯薪朵很惊讶地发现自己居然怂了。  
话在口边，说出去却变了味道。一句“我喜欢你”，放在心里真真切切的，待到说出，却要千方百计掩盖真心。  
不想被拒绝啊……要是大哥知道了我的歪心思，不抱我了怎么办，不肯跟我玩了怎么办，大家见面尴尬了怎么办。现在的相处模式那么好，很舍不得啊。  
可是……  
又一次在分不清是一时冲动还是蓄谋已久的表白过后顾左右而言他，冯薪朵脸上装着没心没肺，心里却已默默沮丧起来。可是陆婷的回答却让她差点把手里的水杯砸了。

陆婷说：“我也喜欢你啊！”  
真真真……真的假的？！

陆婷说：“来，亲亲！”  
这这这……什么意思？！

她凑过来了。

好想顺势就亲亲她啊！

作为一个称职的小流氓，这时候就应该顺势亲上去才是！生米煮成熟饭！加油！上啊！

可是……啊啊啊啊好害羞……

冯薪朵捂脸倒下了。陆婷大笑着走了，留给她一个无比潇洒的背影。

……

更沮丧了。

如果喜欢一个人，怎么办呢。

***

午休的时候阳光正好。冯薪朵一觉醒来，看见陆婷正趴在教室外头阳台的栏杆上朝远处看。黑色校裤掩不住她修长的双腿，透过白色衬衫依稀可见瘦瘦的肩胛骨。天气渐暖，陆婷的袖子直挽到胳膊肘，小臂肤色健康，冯薪朵看不清，却能想象她臂上细细的绒毛此刻一定已被晒成金色。看着她，冯薪朵仿佛已经闻到她衬衫上的皂角香，和她身上独有的暖香。心尖被某种冲动持续地挠着，冯薪朵犹豫片刻，终于忍不住起身，轻声缓步到她背后，实实在在环住她的腰，然后整个人都靠在了她身上。  
阳光下，陆婷的耳廓被照得微微泛红。很可爱。  
一切克制都有前功尽弃的时候。冯薪朵用残存的理智抓起一缕长发挡在唇前，凑到陆婷耳边留下一个不曾真正接触的吻。  
陆婷身子僵了一下。冯薪朵没说话。这一刻情愫过于明显，说不出任何话来掩饰，也就索性什么都不说，任由心脏砰砰地跳。  
陆婷也没有说话，轻轻笑了声，眉眼不尽温柔。  
冯薪朵于是安心，心里的忐忑都转成小小的雀跃。  
陆婷携住她的手，动作自然：“走，带你去个好地方。”

教学楼后边有条小道，冯薪朵向来知道。只是她对花草从来不感冒，也就从来不曾留意过小路两旁种下的樱树，更不知道阳春三月，樱花已开。  
是以当陆婷忽然撤离覆在她眼上的双手，一晃神间，她竟说不出话来。

花满枝头，风过处，如白雪纷纷扬起，飘飞满天。

陆婷凑近她耳边，是询问的语气，却也并不是真的在同她商量。声音因为紧张而有些干涩：“来亲亲吗，冯薪朵。”

没有任何阻隔，没有任何掩饰。一个吻，轻轻柔柔落在她唇角。

霎时，冯薪朵心里充满了与眼前一模一样的漫天花雨，纷纷扬扬。

后来的年岁里，冯薪朵又见到过许多的樱花林，它们在初春时节绽放出盛景，却无一及得上她记忆中校园里那稀疏的几棵。校园很小，樱花林也小，对于年少的她来说，却是于这世间未曾见的深刻感动。飘洒的洁白，尽是青春萌动时期，最纯真的爱意的颜色。

回去的路上她们紧紧拉着手，一言不发。将沉默细品，品成佳酿。  
进教室时上课铃已经响了，难免挨几句训。陆婷很快投入课堂，腰板笔挺，神色专注；冯薪朵心不在焉，在纸上勾勒出一个小小的陆婷，撕下来，郑重地夹在日记本某处。

***

学期至半，体育课进行期中测试，其中一个项目是长跑。陆婷跃跃欲试，于冯薪朵而言，长跑却是最讨厌不过的项目。她心脏不好，身体又弱，起跑前就已满脸写着不乐意，待到三圈结束，几乎透不过气。陆婷早就跑完了，在终点候着，见冯薪朵一过终点线就要往地上赖，忙一把兜住，哄她：“别躺，陪我走一圈。”  
被牵着手往前走，冯薪朵没精打采，脚步拖拉，面上俱是“你不遂我意”的愤懑之色。陆婷好笑，侧头瞧她，见冯薪朵此刻汗把刘海打湿，小脸通红，一副疲弱不堪的狼狈模样。忍不住捏捏她脸。沿操场只走了半圈，冯薪朵就不肯走了，非但不肯走，且作势又要蹲下。陆婷使劲兜着，把她往自己身上带：“不走就不走，你别蹲，靠在我身上好不好？”  
冯薪朵扬扬眉，高兴起来：“好～”  
于是操场上就出现了这样一幕：短发女孩身量笔挺，背倚着操场边沿的足球门框，手将眼前人牢牢搂着；长发女孩无所顾忌趴在她身上，下巴枕着她肩窝，一副安逸表情。绿草如茵，空气里尽是清新的味道，和着阳光的暖香。

靠得很近，呼吸喷拂在彼此脸上，热乎乎的。刚跑完步，气没喘匀，胸膛尚起伏不停。两人是面对面相搂的姿势，身体相贴。肌肤温热，汗水把衬衣打得有些透明。彼此的温度和身体线条，都感觉得清清楚楚。  
陆婷吞了口唾沫。小腹莫名紧张起来，双腿有些发软。这是她未曾体验过的感觉，虽然陌生，却也隐隐知道是什么缘由。  
觑看冯薪朵，这人神色也有些不自然，却仍一动不动趴在她身上，一副不想离开的模样。  
“朵朵……”完全是受本能驱使，陆婷的腿稍稍挪了挪，便蹭到了冯薪朵腿间。  
“唔……”冯薪朵身子一抖，眉毛蹙起，轻哼出声。脸噌地红透，嗔她一眼，眼波却软软的……是害羞了？

大庭广众之下，小动作不敢持续。冯薪朵松开陆婷，两人直起身来。空气有一秒静默。陆婷挠挠头：“请你吃冰棍好不好？”冯薪朵点头：“要桃子味。”陆婷去拉冯薪朵的手，手掌相贴，心里却第一次有了些异样的感受。踌躇着，紧紧相携。方才的体验，于二人都是新奇：既好奇，且迷惑；既跃跃欲试，且不敢再提。

当晚熄灯前，冯薪朵依旧悄悄溜进陆婷寝室，乖巧地坐在床沿。陆婷揪她耳朵：“冯薪朵，你屋里是缺被子还是缺床？”  
“缺你。”  
冯薪朵这人，轻易不说情话，一说起来，一般人招架不住。陆婷这会儿手抖了抖，硬是接不下话，只得赶紧把佛爷塞进被窝。  
其实自从寒假里在火车上同铺而眠，二人同床就成了常事。用冯薪朵的话来说，有一有二，自然可以有三有四。陆婷虽然嘴上一以贯之地嫌弃，心里有时也勉强承认，冯薪朵这家伙，被抢了被子也不抱怨，被拿来取暖也不生气，何况睡相又好人也够乖，当抱枕特别合适。  
到后来，麻烦鬼成了小对象。小对象要求同床，就更不能拒绝啦。  
陆婷的室友是陈佳莹。陈佳莹向来好脾气，见陆婷总留宿冯薪朵，一开始还开玩笑酸两句，后来就转换了路线，对着冯薪朵花枝招展：“小二狗，来陪我睡啊～”  
冯薪朵瑟瑟发抖：“不了不了。”  
陆婷及时救场。揽过冯薪朵，对陈佳莹讨好地笑：“呵呵姐，你姑娘那么多，就不要觊觎我这一个啦。”  
“……”陈佳莹觉得这个天是没法聊下去了。

躺在床上，冯薪朵一点一点挪近，最后枕到陆婷肩头，悄声问她：“我是你的啊？”说话人的气息擦过耳畔，陆婷觉得痒痒，转头，借着月光看她的脸。月光皎白，流淌在她脸上，衬得她眸光闪亮。冯薪朵的长发披散在肩上胸前，乌黑柔顺。细眉薄唇，瞧着极清秀文静的女孩儿，偏生一双大眼里闪着狡黠。  
是个很好看的姑娘，陆婷这样想着，冯薪朵白天蹙着眉头的模样却倏然闪过眼前。  
喉咙微微发紧。  
被陆婷看着，冯薪朵面上初时还带着些许打趣的笑，可陆婷看得这样认真，那丝笑意慢慢就没有了。她也盯着陆婷，目光瞬也不瞬。  
离得太近，呼吸交错。  
陆婷压低了声音问她：“我可以吻你吗？”  
她们交换过很多次亲吻，都是点到即止的亲昵。于她们而言，仅嘴唇相触，便已意义重大，足够温馨。虽然知道情侣关系非止于此，终究觉得那是大人世界的事情，离自己尚远。  
直到此刻，拘谨退缩都被抛在脑后，万千顾虑抵不过一个单纯愿望：想看一看，她的样子。

很多事情不需要人教就会知道。陆婷抬起手指，轻轻描摹冯薪朵的下巴，看她的表情一点一点变得期待。覆上双唇，停顿片刻，试探着探出舌尖。初时犹豫不前，只在嘴唇上逡巡，可是对方恰逢其时地给予她回应。柔软、湿润的触感，透着些微凉意。冯薪朵将她搂得更紧了些，启了牙关引她深入。  
毫无经验的两个人，动作迫切且笨拙。你来我往，毫无章法地探索；偶尔的间隙里，双唇稍稍分开，银丝牵连。陆婷倾身，几乎半压在冯薪朵身上。两人微微地喘，冯薪朵勾着陆婷的下巴，邀她再一度靠近。  
手很自然地就探进衣内，在腰背摩挲。陆婷无师自通的将吻从唇上转移到耳后、脖颈。冯薪朵乖巧地将头仰成便于亲吻的角度，眉头随着陆婷的动作一再蹙紧，白日的羞怯消失不见，身体几乎是在迎合。陆婷凝视着她脸庞，一把火直向下腹烧去。寝室尚有他人，两人不敢发出声响，只有彼此方可听闻的深深喘息。

彼时想不起过去，也想不到未来，只把整个身心都投给现在。她们尚不知道，这一切注定要长久留存于记忆深处。在很多年后，她们依然能够想起，那个月辉铺洒床沿的夜晚，她们亲密无间，交换身心的第一次颤栗。那时有温热的鼻息，有情动的表情，有磕绊且稚拙的动作，牙膏和沐浴乳的气味，混合着喜欢的人身上独特的味道，流淌成甜香。楼下汽车有时驶过，刹车和鸣笛声在夜晚显得明显。沉郁的大树里，虫鸣此起彼伏。

你共我从懵懂中走来。你是我最初的心动。

四

她们都选了文科，高二高三仍在一个班。高三的新班主任不那么好相处，从学生穿着到发型到课间活动，样样管束，冯薪朵受不了管教，同他几次剑拔弩张。陆婷不会明着和老师作对，但私下掩护冯薪朵看漫画吃零食。有时候冯薪朵想逃自习课，陆婷也都陪她。  
也有觉得勉强的时候。例如那一次，翻墙被抓，被班主任记了小过，陆婷好一阵闷闷不乐。走出办公室，冯薪朵扯扯陆婷袖子，陆婷不理她。冯薪朵揉揉陆婷头发：“别不开心啦小漂亮，你不喜欢做坏孩子，我们就不做坏孩子嘛，好不好？”  
两年过去，冯薪朵个子已经和陆婷齐平，长马尾干净地绑在脑后，嗓音沉沉，偶尔认真起来的样子让人挪不开眼。陆婷盯了她一会儿，握着她手腕把她拽到没人的楼梯拐角，一口印在她唇上。冯薪朵扑哧笑出声，面色一点一点加深，直到通红。  
于是佯怒道：“你怎么突然发情的……”  
陆婷一点儿不怕，敞开校服外套，把她一把裹进来：“我的姑娘，我乐意。”

她们从高一走到高二，又一起走到高三，走过一圈圈四季，好像真的已经并肩走了很久。久到对彼此的一点一滴都已熟谙，久到一切亲密已如平常。  
她们相处惯了，身边人也看惯了。如此习惯，也就忘记了这份亲密在一些人眼里，有多么越矩。

元旦将近，学校举办晚会，冯薪朵作为出了名的钢琴好手，被邀请参加。她转头就去找陆婷：“元旦晚会表演节目，陪我呗？”陆婷唱歌很好，但是觉得这事儿麻烦：“不去。”  
“哥～～～”  
投降：“好啦，去。怕了你了。”  
挑歌挺费了一番心思。冯薪朵捧着偷偷带进学校的手机，对着歌曲列表一顿纠结。陆婷坐一旁支着脑袋看她，看了许久，忍不住了：“多大的演出台都上过了，怎么为着个小晚会能纠结成这样？”冯薪朵瞪她一眼：“可不得找个适合你唱的吗。”焦虑地抖腿，“快来帮我想想。”  
“适合我的歌很多啊，”陆婷还是觉得这事挺容易，“《阴天》，怎么样？《小半》？我唱得挺好。”  
“你怎么不说《秋风不回来》呢！”冯薪朵瞪她一眼，使劲摇头，“不行不行，不吉利。”  
“……怎么还迷信呢！”  
最后是在溜出去看电影的时候完成了选曲。陆婷也就是随口一问：“这主题曲还行啊，要不要？”没想到冯薪朵当即赞同：“好呀。”  
《我喜欢上你时的内心活动》。

歌很简单，冯薪朵当晚就扒出了谱，编了和声，一首小歌变得生动。她们借了个学校社团的练习室。房间很小，窗明几净。冯薪朵打开琴盖，调好椅子，小身板挺得规规矩矩。陆婷看她难得的坐姿端正，俨然淑女之风，偏要逗她：“小姑娘，给爷弹个曲儿来。”冯薪朵立马入戏，低垂下眉眼：“遵命。”  
轻轻扬手，落于琴上。黑白键之间，十指修长纤细。她弹了首《月光》，难度不大，曲调柔美，陆婷果然喜欢，听得专注。  
虽是冬日，常青树叶依然碧翠。阳光斜斜照入窗户，一室暖融。冯薪朵早脱了棉袄，一件米白色薄毛衣衬得身型瘦削，陆婷忍不住走近两步，立在她身后，手指抚过她耳后。琴声戛然而止。冯薪朵收了手，向后靠去，倚在陆婷身上，仰头看她：“可还满意么，爷？”  
极温顺的姿态，极轻柔的语调，无不极为反常。陆婷勾一勾唇角：“满意，该赏。”手径自顺着衣角探入衣内，熟门熟路抚摸她腰际。冯薪朵摇头：“贝多芬写这曲可不是为了鼓励你这样……”话音未落嘴唇已被人含住。陆婷含含糊糊道：“别装无辜，始作俑者。”  
一通闹腾，直到最后冯薪朵戳戳陆婷的腰：“起开。练歌。”陆婷乖巧地让开点距离，一脸餍足表情。冯薪朵整整衣服，手再落到琴上，已是表演曲目的前奏，陆婷也即进入状态。她生来嗓音干净圆润，唱这类安静的歌曲再好听不过。有一两句忘记歌词或者曲调，冯薪朵放慢了教她。到副歌部分，冯薪朵和声加入，音准稳定，音量很轻，将陆婷的声音衬托得更立体。两个人不同的音色，不同的声部，却丝丝入扣，无比和谐。  
以至于后来，竟然生出感动。

选曲花了一周时间，正式练习则不过三天。歌很容易唱，配合也并不难，是以陆婷一直心态轻松，直到彩排的时刻，才开始觉得紧张。这是她和冯薪朵第一次同台演出，也多半是二人高中期间唯一一次同台机会，纵使是个不值一提的小节目，说到底，是值得在意的吧。  
一定要选一首温柔情歌的冯薪朵，心里是不是也这样想呢？

冯薪朵三岁学琴，十多年的时间里，在无数个正式或者不正式的场合登台。舞台最初使人觉得怪异：台面被四周强光照亮，台下一片漆黑，看不清观众的表情，甚至感觉不到他们的存在。舞台逼迫人把注意力投诸自身。  
后来她就习惯了台下的黑暗，习惯了去体会黑暗里大片目光无声的注视，直至学会用自己的表演，从无声中挑起掌声与欢呼。只是最初的感受却没有远去：当她身在舞台，心里眼里，俱只是舞台本身。  
看见自己，看见自己的双手，看见指下钢琴的八十八个黑键与白键，还有此刻，看见陆婷。  
陆婷穿了一条白色印花布裙，同她身上的是一样的款式——是她们之前一起出游时买的。她们考虑了好久，最后决定还是白裙与歌最相衬。为着演出，陆婷将头发留长了些许，“大哥”的凌厉之气淡了，在裙子衬托下，看着顶俊秀一个女孩儿。她手握话筒，举止从容，歌声娓娓吐出，嗓音一如既往清澈，不见半点慌张。这个人，生来就适合站在众人面前，冯薪朵这么想着，心里柔软且骄傲。  
她的声音加入演唱。陆婷把目光投向她，唇角含笑，眼神灼灼。冯薪朵不自禁又想，这眉，这眼，这样闪耀一个人，是我的啊。

我的女孩儿。

我们的歌。

舞台的方寸之地，成为此刻所有。

知道吗 今天的消息  
说一号公路上 那座桥断了  
我们还去吗 要不再说呢  
会修一年吧 一年能等吗  
你还去吗  
你喜欢吗

……

你喜欢吗。

节目的结尾，她们走到舞台中央谢幕，肩并着肩，裙贴着裙。握了彼此的手，一个躬深深地鞠下去。

台下爆发出热烈的掌声。

直到此时，冯薪朵方记起自己原来是在人群之中，只是恍恍惚惚间，心里的温柔情愫非但没有消退，反而愈发滋长，直到满溢。

再也按捺不住。

她偏过头去，一口印在陆婷侧脸，轻柔，珍重。

陆婷心下一颤。

难言的甜蜜，混合着隐忧。

这以后，舆论哗然。

***

“你们两个，什么关系？”班主任开门见山，语气不算友善。  
陆婷低着头，余光瞥见冯薪朵眉毛一扬就要应承，连忙扯住她手掌。  
冯薪朵于是没有吭声，嘴紧紧抿着。  
陆婷说：“是很好的朋友。”  
班主任点点头：“外面关于你们有一些说法，你们想必知道。有些事情是不对的，你们自己要明白，不要逼我亲自解决……”

孔肖吟看冯薪朵脸色已经阴沉沉了一整天，终于忍不住了，问她：“二狗子，你怎么了啊？”  
冯薪朵投篮失了准头，把篮框砸得乒乒乓乓：“憋气，内伤。”  
孔肖吟看她气鼓鼓的样子，又不敢笑，小心翼翼问她：“谁还能让我们冯小霸王憋气啊？”  
冯薪朵神色垮了下来。抱着篮球，也不投了，立在那儿，一身卸了劲般的沮丧。  
孔肖吟于是明白了：“陆婷啊。”  
冯薪朵去踢地上的石子：“傻x班主任威胁我们。要是我啊，开除了我也不怕，大不了换个学校。可是我能怎么办，陆婷偏偏吃他这一套……”  
孔肖吟劝她：“大哥是好学生，你也要理解她，不是谁都跟你这么天不怕地不怕……”  
冯薪朵挺委屈：“我理解啊。我只是憋得慌。”

陆婷心里有愧，都不敢来问冯薪朵有没有消气。只每天好吃好喝把她供着，捧给她满世界的温柔。  
冯薪朵也只不开心了几天。过后看着陆婷的时候，又是一副乖巧无辜的表情。只是走在校园路上，冯薪朵逐渐学会不来牵她的手，在人多的地方，她学会不再往她外套里钻。  
就还剩眼神。静静地，眨也不眨地凝望着她，像满载星辰。

***

当她松开你的手的时候，你不是应该无比坚定地回握吗？

周末的时候班里同学商量出去玩，声称要在正式投入最终战前抓紧时机放纵，陆婷依然笑着拒绝，选择回家。每一次班级聚会，开销不小，何况家里还有很多事。  
公交车停在一个罕有人至的旧新村门口——几十年前，尚没有小区的概念，新建的建筑群被称为新村，以示与旧有别。到如今，凡称新村者多已历几十载风雨，成为城市里几乎被忘却的一隅。  
陆婷背着书包，手里拎着大包小包的菜，和一路的老伯老太打招呼，七拐八弯才走到家门前。  
母亲听到声音，开门迎她。  
时已入冬，天气渐冷，在学校还有空调，在室外也有阳光，一进家里，一股子阴冷，陆婷一下打起哆嗦。接过母亲递来的热水袋，才稍稍好些。  
母亲很瘦，是被常年病痛消耗掉的身体，一旦入冬，更显迟缓，神色委顿。  
陆婷说：“妈，你再等我几年。等我考取大学，能多点时间做兼职，回头给家里添个空调。我会考很好的学校，毕业以后找很好的工作。一切都会好起来的。”

陆婷其实是有很多害怕的。害怕贫穷，害怕暴力，怕冷，怕前进路上的任何不确定。  
怕得到，怕失去，怕低一低头，就配不上一个天使一样的人。

当她松开你的手的时候，你不是应该无比坚定地回握吗？  
可是陆婷回头，看见自己身上背着整个家庭的重担。  
压得她透不过气。

***

她们的退让没有使班主任满意。她们的座位原本离得很近，后来被调到教室两头。距离没有成为阻隔，她们在下课的时候穿越大半个教室的桌椅去找对方。班主任常利用下课时间来班里转悠，看她们聊得火热，清了清嗓子。  
冯薪朵大方回视，目光几乎是挑衅。  
陆婷退一步，拉开两个人的距离。  
班主任说：“下课在自己位子上，多做做题。”  
陆婷说：“好。”  
回座位前她习惯性地伸手向冯薪朵的脑袋，冯薪朵偏头避过。

有两天时间她们没有说话。冯薪朵是刻意的闭口不言；陆婷心中混乱，觉得一切言语都像无力的开脱，不如不讲。第三天，冯薪朵走到陆婷桌前，抽走她写字的笔，扯住衣袖，把她一路拽到操场。陆婷小心地开口：“朵朵……”  
情绪的闸门在这一刻全数打开。  
“陆婷。”冯薪朵打断她，“你不愿意公开，我们不公开。他说不要张扬，我们没有张扬。我们在人前不牵手，不拥抱。现在他连坐在一起都不许，说说话都不许……他就是个傻子。”她语速很快，语气近乎焦灼：“陆婷，你预备听他？”  
冯薪朵平日里是不说这些的。她一贯好脾气，偶尔才会真的生气，而她生气的时候话变得格外少——像这样气冲冲地说一串话，陆婷是第一次见。  
是真的很生气吧。  
也是因为让她生气的是陆婷吧，所以才一边生气一边努力解释理由，才质问，才恨铁不成钢地争取。  
是真的觉得很难容忍了吧。  
也是真的很想挽留吧。  
陆婷很想不说话，就沉默下去，也许就能逃过。可是不行，她知道一些事情得明明白白地面对。她开口，声音无比生涩：“我不能不听他。”  
“哥……”冯薪朵这样唤她。尾音软软的，带了一点点哭腔，几乎已经是乞求。她看着陆婷的神色里透了些惶然，陆婷的回答让她困惑。从相识至今，她信心满满地靠近、拥有，而今，她第一次看不清陆婷的心。  
陆婷偏过头去，忍着泪，一言不发。  
对骄傲的少年人来说，展露无奈已经是底线。有些事情，年少时的陆婷觉得自己永远也解释不出，即便她已经依稀能够看到这样的答复将给她带来的深渊。  
安静了很久。冯薪朵再抬起头时，怒与委屈皆已经没有了，眼眶红红。她擦擦鼻涕，说话轻且慢，闷闷的：“这样，我可能，没法继续下去了。”  
其实即便到这一步也未必完全没有挽留的余地，但凡陆婷肯像从前许多次那样，好好哄一哄她……但陆婷心想，够了。谁还能比她更清楚，冯薪朵的性子，如何受得了以这样憋屈的姿态生活。她又如何忍心利用这份喜欢，让她容忍这样的委屈。  
陆婷于是点点头。眼泪顺着面颊淌到下巴尖儿，滑落成一个句点。  
为什么分开会这样难受。因为，是爱吧。  
冯薪朵生得文弱，身子单薄，话也说得弱气。但熟悉的人知道，她的决心是脆生生的。此刻冯薪朵站起来，手放在口袋里，慢吞吞朝道路另一头走去。步子一如既往的拖沓，没有回头。  
陆婷也没有再看她。她在长椅上一直坐到天黑。  
明明似乎有多少条路通往别的结果，怎么偏偏就奔着毁灭那一条走。少年人辨不清自己到底在死守什么，只分明这么硬邦邦一头向深渊栽去，碎骨粉身。

五

两个人的不在状态任谁都看得出。冯薪朵在上课的时候更加明目张胆地放任自己神游天外；陆婷看似专注学习，作业错误率却居高不下。她们相似地憔悴下去，相似地沉默寡言，又在时光流逝中渐渐地好转。冯薪朵开始招惹漂亮女孩，陆婷重新成为班里的优等生。  
高考的时候陆婷很顺利地考取全国第一的影视学院。冯薪朵没有认真复习，但总算也没有在考场上睡觉，成绩优秀得使人嫉妒。她的父母瞒着她替她填报了金融专业，冯薪朵在知道的当晚离家出走，直到开学也没有再回过家。

她在大学里意外地见到孙芮。孙芮也挺意外：“听说你和家里闹得挺凶，我还以为你不会来呢。”冯薪朵撇撇嘴：“书还是要读的，何必跟自己过不去。”她去蹭隔壁院校的专业的艺术课，又给自己报绘画辅导班，至于在本专业的课堂上，则不过支个耳朵听。时常忙得停不下来，心脏状态也并不好，冯薪朵不太在意。一来二往，和孙芮倒是熟悉起来。  
有一回就听孙芮聊起了陆婷。孙芮说：“不是我要替她鸣不平。大哥真的不容易。她家里只有一个生病的妈妈，社保哪里够用的。她从十四岁开始，寒暑假到处给人当平面模特，挣来的钱要养活自己，还要补贴她妈的医药费。她还得保证自己成绩不掉，读大学、拿奖学金、找好工作是她唯一的出路。她一个人撑着整个家……”  
到此为止，谜底都揭开。陆婷对于时尚的熟稔，陆婷卓尔不群的好看，她随身带刀，她对生活困苦者表现出同情，她浑身清简，她对学校终究不肯违逆……不过，冯薪朵想起来，陆婷其实是为她做过很多不守规矩的事情的，只是当时年少，一心活得潇洒率性，对很多细节处的纵容与退让都看不见。  
孙芮说：“你要不要去找她啊？”  
冯薪朵说：“还是算了。”陆婷在曾经路上的几多犹疑，陆婷直到最后也没有说出口的解释和挽留，虽知道这个人向来骄傲，却多少也让她看不清她的心意。何况已有的隔阂，不知道能否尽消；失落的情感，不知道能否拾回。因为珍重，才不敢轻易回头，恐见到物是人非。

那天快结束的时候，孙芮对她说：“你自己也许不觉得——但你生在一个相对好的家庭，我们很多人是很羡慕的。”  
几天以后冯薪朵回了一趟家。后来她每逢放假都会回家。父母以为她回心转意，趁势劝她接手公司，冯薪朵冷着脸拒绝，但不再摔门而走。几次下来，家里也就不劝了。大四临近毕业的时候冯薪朵交了退学申请，据她说，读书以及与家里和解是一码事，拿不拿学位是另一码事。“他们用这种手段逼我读金融，”她说，“我不接受。”至此，家里彻底断了让她回来继承家业的念头。  
此后她留学两年。她开始作画，由着灵感走，产出不多，但有时石破天惊。顺利的时候，作品能卖出很好的价钱；不顺利的时候，一连几个月没有灵感，也就放任自己在世界各地东游西荡。自从告别学生生涯，她不再要家里的钱，靠画画竟然真的养活自己，她相信未来会更好些。  
说到底，算是个很被看好的新人呢。

她没有刻意去打听关于陆婷的事，但那些事总会自己到她面前。最开始是听熟人讲起的，后来从媒体上也能越来越多地看到。陆婷本科的时候成绩很好。毕业以后，她保持着她的努力，很容易地脱颖而出。而今她已同国内最顶尖的娱乐公司签约，好作品一部部推出，前路是一片坦途。

恭喜你得偿所愿。

***

重逢算不上意料之外。十周年同学会，凭着对陆婷性子的了解，冯薪朵知道陆婷一定会去。至于她自己为什么去——不是因为想见，只是觉得无甚可逃。  
陆婷果然来了，一如既往地准时。她来的路上戴墨镜戴口罩，一进包厢就全部摘下。曾经只到耳根的短发已经齐肩，一侧撩起，更增干练。没有架子，和从前一样的热络，豪迈之气一如既往地和精致妆容不搭。在她来之前包厢里尚端着的一丝生疏与矜持，在她进门的一瞬全都卸下。陆婷说：“大哥在这儿啊，都给我吃好喝好！”

和小时候一样，冯薪朵没能管住自己朝她瞟的眼睛。  
气质和妆容都更成熟了。  
俊秀少年出落成有韵致的年轻女人了。  
虽然那时候她穿校服已经够好看，可是果然，校服还是限制了她的美色的发挥了。  
第三杯啤酒下肚，冯薪朵只好同自己承认，她没有那么无所谓，她其实很想见到她，她今天来这儿，只为了想见到她。

陆婷一进门就本能地搜寻冯薪朵的身影。她的目光向桌上最沉默的一片投去，冯薪朵果然在那里。单薄的身子，缩在宽大的毛衣里，露在袖子外头的一截手指，白净纤细。这么多年，就没人能把她养结实一点。看冯薪朵闷头喝酒喝到第三杯，陆婷忍不住了，找空杯倒满酸奶，递给她。冯薪朵愣了愣，接过酸奶，一口一口慢慢喝。  
陆婷想说点什么，可是说什么都不合适，一直纠结到心里都打了结，也没蹦出一个字。冯薪朵旁边还有张空位，冯薪朵拍拍椅子，示意她坐下。陆婷于是坐下，心里忽然收获安宁，不再搜肠刮肚找话讲，这一刻的沉默她甘之如饴。

聚会散时夜已深了。冯薪朵披上大衣，拿了包走，没有回头，步伐慢慢吞吞。身后响起脚步声，一开始离得远些，后来慢慢近了。陆婷的声音：“没开车来吗？去哪儿，我送你？”  
陆婷不知道自己为什么要跟上来。可能是看冯薪朵瘦弱的背影，一个人，大晚上，放心不下。  
冯薪朵笑起来：“开车来我还会喝酒吗？你是不是傻。”她不知道自己为什么会这么说。明明曾经那样地散场，明明又已经那么多年没有见，她们本该更疏远些。  
“我……”陆婷一时接不下话。冯薪朵不知道这人曾经那些能言善辩都去哪了，只好自己把对话继续下去：“接下来有什么安排？”话毕，想到今非昔比，这么问可能不合适，“行程能说吗？不能就算了，我理解的。”  
“能的。过两天有一个通告……”陆婷急冲冲地答，像是急于打破她言语中那份谨慎。其实她收到了两个通告邀请，一个在重庆，一个在大连，时间冲突，公司让她自己选，但是她还没有决定去哪个。“……在大连。”她说。  
“大连”两个字，说出口的声调有些怪异，但是冯薪朵神色如常，所以也许怪异只是自己的错觉。她会不会觉得我别有用心？但我是真的要去大连，陆婷心想，是真的。空气静默无声，她们并肩而走，鞋跟与地面接触的声音把夜晚敲得空荡。陆婷低着头，看自己脚尖，看冯薪朵脚尖，看她们的步伐有时整齐有时不整齐，数地上跨过的一格格砖。心上像被一根线细细牵着，一下，一下，有点没着落。  
“大连啊……”冯薪朵说，不急不缓，字一个个吐出，淌成一句没什么波澜的话，陆婷的心又悬起来。“我这阵儿原本也打算回去一趟，挺巧。”  
她说得如此平静，仿佛完全是在叙述一个不重要的巧合。但是陆婷已经知道自己该说什么了。她问她：“一起走吗？”  
冯薪朵又想笑了，但这次她忍住了。  
“好啊。”

一样的人，一样的目的地。这一次，没有人来冯薪朵家门口接她。她们相约在机场见。她们乘坐同一班飞机，住同一个标间。  
房间是陆婷订的。冯薪朵得知她只订了一间房的时候，心里完全不觉得意外：这人，打小儿死抠，住得下一间绝不会住两间。啧。  
她这些年脾气都平平淡淡，重新遇见陆婷以后却总也想笑。魔怔。她摇摇脑袋，压下这些乱七八糟的思绪。

陆婷的通告半天就结束了。她说剩下来的时间要陪冯薪朵到处走走，冯薪朵不反对。一路同行，她们的相处变得自然了些，以至于有时候，冯薪朵会对着陆婷的背影久久出神。卸下心防，潜藏已久的喜欢便浮出水面，说来也让人奇怪，这份感情，这些年，居然未变。  
可是人已变了。曾经喜欢便义无反顾地喜欢，想要便信心满满地求索。而今相似的情景再度降临，心上却尽是昔日的疤痕，这一步，竟然迈不出去了。

“朵朵，这一片看着挺眼熟啊。”  
“那可不。以前一起来过啊。”  
冯薪朵走快两步，与陆婷并肩。两人离得很近。陆婷的手微微抬起，顿了一顿，动作生硬地揣进衣袋。一串不起眼的动作，皆落入冯薪朵眼里。

何况你曾经的心意，我都不明了；而今的心意，我又怎知呢。

白天逛得累了，到傍晚两人都懒得出门吃饭。陆婷取了外卖回房的时候，冯薪朵正立在落地窗前看夕阳。斜阳金色的光芒，落在冯薪朵肩上，脸上，下巴上。冯薪朵的下颚轮廓鲜明，陆婷以往看时，只觉得她瘦得让人心疼，这会儿竟觉得每一处转折都无比动人。  
她忽然有些明白当年在船上，冯薪朵朝她举着单反猛按快门的心情了。  
鬼使神差就走到她身后，鬼使神差，指尖就落在她肩头，又逐着她手臂上的阳光，一寸一寸抚下。这么做是为了什么，谁知道呢。

陆婷开门，冯薪朵是听见了的。陆婷一步步靠近，冯薪朵虽未回头，也是感觉到了的。陆婷的手指落在她肩头，又极轻极缓地沿手臂而下——冯薪朵不语，心尖猛地颤栗。

回过头。  
这个人，一定是故意的。

手搭上她双肩。  
至于我这么做是为了什么……

对着她的嘴唇深深吻下去。  
……谁知道呢。

久别的人，久别的唇舌，久别的感受。所有这一切，都曾一度那么熟悉。成年人的亲热，褪去年少时的青涩，轻易点起欲念，一发不可收拾。  
陆婷的吻还是有点霸道。不肯示弱的一个人，连接吻都要步步进逼。  
冯薪朵一步一步退到墙边，背倚着墙，承载陆婷压在身上的分量，深深喘气，不遗余力地纠缠回去。

如何不动心。

她的短发，她的眉眼，她的脖颈和锁骨，她耳垂上小小的饰品。所有这些，过去，现在，无不给她以不尽的遐思，而今皆在眼前。用手指描摹，直到指尖颤抖，一如心底无处安放无从收拾的渴望。

得到越多，贪心越胜。

不能再继续了。

冯薪朵将头偏到一旁，一切随之停止。陆婷像是突然惊醒，看向她，目光复杂，嘴唇翕动，将语未语。手伸出，又顿在中途。

若是在以前，冯薪朵心想，她一定会坏心眼地不说话，看看这个紧张兮兮又傻愣愣的鹿崽子能说出什么来。  
可是现在，她不想知道这人要说什么了。  
冯薪朵指指茶几上的外卖：“晚饭，再不吃就凉了。”  
陆婷不声不响去拆外卖袋子，分配餐盒，把筷和勺也都放好。一举一动，仔细认真；低着头，像个做错事的孩子。  
和当年比起来，真是一点没变。  
这些年的日子，都过到哪里去了。  
冯薪朵这么想着，又笑开了。  
陆婷见她笑，怔了怔，神色也放松不少。

擦枪走火般的亲吻。  
她们心照不宣，谁都没有再提。

六

这一吻，算什么呢？  
一个人的时候，陆婷很认真地想过。

自从重新见到冯薪朵，她的所有犹豫和怔忡，无不昭示着未曾消减的情愫。她不是轻易失措的人，从小就不是，可也是从小时候起，在冯薪朵面前，她总笨拙到像个傻子。  
对于旧时的人，原本就从未舍得；对于今时的人，又有新的动心。

可是那又如何呢？曾经横亘在两人之间的障碍，没有因时间推移而消失。当年最使她难过的，是她的人生诸多顾虑，给不了冯薪朵一个潇洒恣情的生活；如今她踏入影视业，受到的拘束与从前相比，唯有更多。

给不了圆满，就不要开始。  
若不然，当年辛苦的了断，又是为了什么呢？

可是情感总与理性相违。冯薪朵身上有某种引力，即便一言不发一动不动，也能吸引她步步靠近；想保护，想触摸，甚至想据为己有。  
何况那家伙情动时依恋的表情……

“嘶……”陆婷掐自己一把，倒吸一口凉气。  
痛骂自己：不要脸！快收收心！

谁也放不开，就只好谁也不放开。忘记走火的小事，也就还能相处如老友。陆婷留在上海拍电影，冯薪朵在上海筹办画展，空闲时间总也相见。  
画展有帮工，但冯薪朵有自己的想法，难免亲自爬上爬下。陆婷看不得她这小身板忙活，难免也来插把手。插手多了，冯薪朵就开玩笑：“这画展里头，也有你一半功劳啦。”  
陆婷摆摆手：“小意思，给工资就行。”

没事做的时候冯薪朵就蹲在墙角玩掌机。陆婷笑她：“多大人了，还抱着游戏机不撒手呢？”  
冯薪朵摇头晃脑：“你不懂，这是解压方式。有些人不开心了需要一杯酒，有些人不开心了需要一支烟，有些人……”陆婷接话：“需要一只游戏机。”  
冯薪朵笑：“对。”  
陆婷心怦怦跳，故作平常：“什么事情不开心呢？”  
冯薪朵凝视着她：“是啊，什么事情呢。”

及至画展正式举办那天，来的人竟然不少。陆婷向冯薪朵委婉地表达了自己的惊讶，冯薪朵谦虚道：“这没什么，我也就是小有名气。”  
熟悉的人，熟悉的噎住。冯薪朵看着说不出话的陆婷，笑眯眯把她鸭舌帽往下拉了拉：“遮严实点。我这么有名，来拍我的记者很多的。”

画展有主题。冯薪朵拿了麦克风来，简单介绍一下主题和画的来龙去脉，发表一些致谢词。她向来没有准备完整的稿子的习惯，至多事先在纸上潦潦草草列个大纲。被众人围拢，冯薪朵不紧张。  
一边把脑海里数不清的想法转化成语言，一边眼神扫过画展和人群。她在角落里看见陆婷。陆婷这时候不顾及周围的记者，扬着脸看她，露出一个意在鼓励的大大的笑容。

曾经有一个容貌出挑的女孩，严肃的时候英气逼人，搞怪的时候语惊四座，但是谁也不知道她温温柔柔笑起来是什么样子的。  
唯独她知道。那些年，她常常对她说，史迪仔，笑一个。  
她有恃无恐，而她会乖乖咧开嘴，唇角勾起大大的弧度，露出整整齐齐两排白牙。  
她的笑容，正是这个样子的。

片刻恍神，冯薪朵差点讲卡壳，连忙移开目光。

却是百爪挠心。

按捺不住。

这么多年了，到底还是……

按捺不住。

“还要谢谢我一个很好的朋友，她是我特别重要的人，一直陪伴着我……”冯薪朵这样讲。小心翼翼斟酌着用词，声音轻下来，声调无比温柔。  
说起来，原本不过是最单纯的心思：想在自己的一切重要时刻，留下她的印记。

陆婷闻言，紧盯着冯薪朵的脸庞，却捕捉不到她的目光，只看到她泛红的耳朵。  
这个人，比从前害羞了不是一点点。

她总喜欢这样。仿佛心思不这样说给她听，就不够真诚；仿佛不把她仔仔细细夸在人前，就显不出珍重。

从来都是这样。

献宝似的。

幼稚。陆婷一边这样想，一边被深深的暖意浸润心尖，甜到眉眼弯弯。

闹事的人出现的时候她二人正绕着展厅闲闲地走。陆婷惯会说笑，逗得女孩子开心。不远处炸起吵嚷之声，有人挥舞着手，将画一幅幅掀落。  
冯薪朵瞬间蹙了眉头，面有怒色，叮嘱陆婷一句“在这儿别动”，自己快步上前。  
陆婷立在原地，看冯薪朵瘦胳膊瘦腿地站到大汉面前，头顶甚至够不着人家下巴。  
不放心。明知道周围都是记者，明知道掺和到这些事里诸多不便，还是一步一步向事件中心挪去。

大汉举起了拳头。

保安已跑到不远处。

可是还是自己离得更近吧。

陆婷这样想着，大步抢了上前。

现场一片混乱，谁动了手，谁挨了打，早分不清。陆婷被冯薪朵拽起的时候觉得下颚生疼，摸摸嘴角，指尖留下血迹。鸭舌帽没了踪影，周围闪光灯一通乱闪。陆婷第一反应是去看冯薪朵——没受伤，那就好。第二反应：完了，得毁容。第三反应：完了，得上头条。  
她不想再想下去了。  
捂着下巴就是一声哀嚎。

警察很快赶来，问了几句话。陆婷这时候终于有了深切的明星觉悟，偷摸着躲进房间。留冯薪朵在外应付。过不多时，冯薪朵推门而入。  
“怎么样？”  
“人带走了。但是雇他们的人想必有办法让他们出来吧。”她看见陆婷嘴角的伤口和残留的血迹，翻出酒精棉片，“我给你擦擦。”  
“哎……”冯薪朵动作很轻，可是酒精接触伤口，还是让陆婷疼得慌。她随即发现冯薪朵的手在抖，连忙止声。  
但是又担心：“你这人，画个画怎么还能有仇家啊。打发走一批，以后再有怎么办……”  
没有回答。  
“还有你这安保也不行啊，哪个公司请来的，以后换一家……”  
冯薪朵依然不理她，给她擦拭伤口的手抖得厉害。  
“得了，这点小伤，都构不成轻微伤的……”  
冯薪朵把酒精棉片一扔，转身出门。  
“……”几年不见，脾气怎么变这么大了呢。

找到冯薪朵原本不难。可是展厅里外一时半会儿都是记者，陆婷顶着一张明星脸，突围就很不容易。待她好不容易溜出来，天色已暗了。  
在小酒吧找到冯薪朵的时候冯薪朵已醉得深了。这人曾吹嘘自己能饮三杯威士忌，但陆婷知道她顶多也就一口的量。这会儿看见桌上排成行的空杯，陆婷有点头疼。  
看到陆婷，冯薪朵咧嘴笑。扯她袖子，浓浓的哭腔：“哥……”重会面以来，她只叫她“陆婷”，连一声“大哥”都没叫过。可是这会儿，一叠声的“哥”唤出口来，软糯乖顺一如当年，恍惚间似乎二人从未相隔十年光阴。陆婷把冯薪朵紧紧搂在怀里。  
冯薪朵眼泪吧吧掉落，抽噎不能止歇：“哥，我好想你……”  
陆婷抚她头发，用最柔和的声音问她：“我带你回家，好不好？”

结了账走出酒吧。被夜晚的冷风一吹，冯薪朵似乎清醒不少。陆婷招手想叫出租车，被冯薪朵阻止。冯薪朵闷声闷气：“大哥，陪我走走。我有话跟你说。”

说什么呢？冯薪朵也不知道自己想说什么。她记起很多很多年前，对陆婷最初的动心，原是因着陆婷于人前将自己护卫，身板瘦弱却笔挺，表情稚嫩而坚定。她记起陆婷耳边的碎发，染了汗，染了很多畏惧和很多勇气，在风中长久不安分地跃动。人说少年一瞬动心就永远动心，她总笑这话太孩子气了，可是曾真真正正拨乱过心跳的情景，又如何能忘记？  
往昔所有的执着与遗憾，宽容与痛惜，尽在今日陆婷站出来的一瞬涌上心头。究竟什么变了，什么没变，她再也看不清。她只知道眼下一切不是她想要的结局。如果很爱很爱一个人怎么办？要告诉她我爱她。还要问问她：你爱我吗？  
不管陆婷说什么，她预备全部相信。

“大哥，我爱你。”冯薪朵站定，回头，目光正正投入陆婷的眼睛，眼看着陆婷眼眶一点点变红，语调于是放得很软很软，“那么，你到底爱不爱我？”

七

陆婷有时梦到一段景象。梦里的冯薪朵还是十几岁时的稚嫩脸庞，拉着她的手，哭得梨花带雨，问她：“大哥，你到底喜不喜欢我？”  
陆婷知道这是梦，因为那些年的冯薪朵，从来不会哭成这个样子。她也知道梦境从何而来：这是在当年最后的时刻，冯薪朵未流出的泪，未问出的话。  
在梦里，她抱着冯薪朵，和她一起哭得伤心。她说：“我喜欢你啊。我怎么可能不喜欢你呢。在这个世界上，我最喜欢的就是你了啊。”  
可是在那一年，冯薪朵没有问，她没有说。

那时的分别过后，是长久的黑暗岁月。正如初至的爱恋使少年感受到无与伦比的惊喜，初次失去所爱而带来的疼痛一样让人措手不及。预料到悲伤，却不曾预料到伤口，更想不到在漫长的时光里，它似乎永远不会结痂。她们相处的点点滴滴，她曾在心中深深印刻，如今不得不竭力避免想起——因为每一次想起，都唤起伤口新的隐痛。她把自己的回忆压制得如此彻底，以至于到后来，那些事情，似乎当真消失于记忆了。  
后来陆婷想，也许记忆就是一个箱子，她把一些事情深深地藏到箱底，藏到再也看不见，自以为遗忘，其实什么都没有忘记。  
冯薪朵回来了，打开她的箱子，如此精准，把那些尘封的东西，一件一件，都取出了。  
在展厅里，当拳头与下巴相撞发出闷响，倒下的那一瞬，她眼前骤然浮现的，是多年前的一个下午。那是十月的一天，已有秋意，空气凉爽，天空很高，树叶沙沙作响。她背上书包，告别虚弱的母亲和破旧的家，乘坐一个小时公交，在学校门口那一站下车。她看见人群有些不平静，孩子们的目光都指向一个方向。她顺着看过去，看到三个高大男生，和一个女孩的瘦弱背影。她一下子就明白眼前的事情。她生来正义感强，却也深切地懂得谨慎，当下预备报警，预备跑去找保安，预备大呼小叫引开他们注意。可是她却随即看清，站在事件中心的，可不就是冯薪朵。那傻子，还是一副不急不躁的呆样子，头发被风吹乱，一时贴在脸上，一时落下。男生推她一把，又推她一把，她踉踉跄跄，让人想起风中颤动的树叶。于是陆婷忘记了此前想到的所有方案，腿不假思索地迈出，整个人正正挡在冯薪朵身前。她手里的刀，抵住男生的脖子，血顺着刀锋滴下。直到此时，理智才回归脑海。  
冯薪朵愣，她不愣。所有害怕，在一瞬间袭来。  
她一声怒喝：“你干什么！”心里知道，其实是虚张声势。  
万幸，那些人怕了她的声势。  
过后，冯薪朵显然根本没把这事往心里去，可是她往心里去了。她常常感到后怕：两个女孩，如何对抗三个高大男生；那把刀，原本可能被轻易抢走，然后成为对她们最致命的伤害。  
可是也是在每每想起之时，都有一股难言的力量充满她的胸腔。那力量汹涌而起，流遍她四肢百骸。恍惚间，她依稀看到金色的光芒，如此耀眼，照亮眼前的整个世界。  
那是勇气冲破理智的时刻，是身上的一切桎梏破碎的时刻。  
以至于她甚至心怀感激。在她走过的有限的年岁里，生活似乎总是晦暗不明。她感激自己那一时的冲动，感激那一刻奋不顾身，像是亲手给阴暗生活撕开一个口子，阳光争先恐后涌入。  
让她看到，原来阴霾散尽，是那个样子的。

而这些记忆，被她埋藏，是不是已经太久了。

此刻，面对冯薪朵的问题，陆婷的心脏感到震颤。她吻了吻冯薪朵的嘴唇：“给我点时间。”给我点时间，让我把一切想想明白。  
冯薪朵乖顺点头。  
当晚冯薪朵留宿陆婷家中，第二天早上离开，尔后很长一段时间踪影不见。两个人，各有各的纷乱生活要应对。

***

陆婷果然登上第二天的新闻头条。《女明星现身画展，与人大打出手》，《当红女星与富商女儿不得不说的故事》，《女明星曾被叫“大哥”，原来有黑社会背景》，凡此种种，不一而足。陆婷和冯薪朵的学生时代都被扒拉出来，连同她们的现在被胡写一气，堪称天马行空。陆婷一大早就被经纪人的电话轰炸，不太意外地得知老板被气得不轻。“打架这事影响多恶劣你知道吗？还和女生传绯闻？私下逛画展就算了，什么事情那么重要，非要你出头？你知不知道这事会给公司带来多少损失……”经纪人还要说下去，被陆婷及时制止：“知道啦。多少钱我赔。”经纪人噎了半晌：“……这不是赔钱就完的问题……你快回来吧，老板想和你谈谈。”  
老板所说，也无非是经纪人那一番言论的重复：陆婷此举，不利自己，不利公司，必须深刻反省。赔偿自然是要的，奖金恐也无望。最后他说：“那个冯什么的，你发个声明澄清一下和她的关系，以后也少来往，记者难防。”  
世界兜转啊兜转，总要回到原点。总有人抛给她相似的难题，希望她做出相似的抉择。  
她曾推开她一次，此后经年心痛如绞，如今缘分把她们推向彼此，要再一次推开，是太难了。  
更何况：何其憧憬，那个没有阴霾的世界。  
陆婷说：“对不起，我做不到。”

她和公司解约了。赔完违约金，多年积蓄耗去大半，再一次两手空空。没钱还不是最麻烦的，最麻烦的是，演艺这条路，又要从头走起。没了公司给她的资源，心里还真挺忐忑。  
解约的那天，陆婷走出公司大楼，前途渺茫，脚步轻快。她朝空气虚张了张双臂：“千难万险，我来了。”

***

偶然得到关于冯薪朵的消息，是从报纸上。文章其实也没有直接提到冯薪朵的名字，只是“大连”、“冯氏”这样的字眼，让陆婷有点敏感。一个电话打过去：“朵，我看报纸上说有个大连冯氏破产了。不是你家吧？”  
对方沉默两秒，笑：“是我家。”  
“啊？那你……还好吗？”  
漫不经心的口吻：“挺好啊。”  
陆婷却敏锐地捕捉到话音里的底气不足，当即买机票直飞大连。  
冯薪朵到机场接她。飞机延误了三个小时，等待的过程冲淡不少重逢的惊喜，但是见到陆婷那一瞬，冯薪朵还是忍不住眼泪汪汪。语带嗔怪：“你来干嘛……”手自然地搂上她腰。熟悉而陌生的怀抱，两人俱是一怔。  
陆婷回身抱她，仔仔细细观察她的脸：“我看看啊。瘦了。是不是没有好好吃饭？”

冯薪朵没有定居的习惯，家里出事之后，她在大连租了房子暂住。租在旧小区，周围环境挺混乱。推开门，房间狭小，布置简单，称得上家徒四壁。看陆婷一脸惊讶，冯薪朵简洁明了地解释：“穷。”  
“可是破产程序走完，事情不就结了吗？怎么还轮得到你贴钱？”  
冯薪朵摸摸她的头：“哥，别傻。法律之外当然还有别的事情。至于我，我不能扔下我父母不管呀。”  
陆婷环视四周，眼见房子虽小，客厅却收拾得出人意料得整洁。居中一张方桌，周围一圈木椅，墙上颇有艺术感地悬了几张画，却不是冯薪朵向来喜欢的抽象风格，而是非常基础的水彩和素描。直到走进卧室，陆婷才看见这人暴露本性般的杂乱：衣服随意扔在床上，鞋也放得乱七八糟。“啧啧，”她摇头，“这地方没法住。”  
“挺自觉啊，”冯薪朵含笑看她，“我邀请你睡这儿了吗？”  
眼看陆婷露出濒临炸毛的表情，冯薪朵抱住她笑：“别生气，别生气，留下来陪我住。”看陆婷别扭依然，她软着嗓音：“求求你，哥。”  
陆婷哼了声，面庞微红：“要我住这儿可以，下午大扫除。”  
“这可没法答应你，”冯薪朵好声气地答她，“下午有点别的事。但是晚上睡觉之前我会收拾好的，好不好？”

到了下午，陆婷明白了冯薪朵所说的“别的事”是什么。眼看着一群小学生背着书包走进，口里嚷嚷着“冯老师好”，一个个熟门熟路地搬开椅子坐下，她的心情简直不能用震惊来形容：冯薪朵，冯老师？想当年，是谁一口咬定老师是最无聊的职业，对付小孩是最麻烦的事情？想当年，是谁信誓旦旦，宁做风餐露宿的流浪艺人，不与庸常共此生？却耳听得冯薪朵柔声答应他们：“同学们好。上节课的作业带了吗？我们先来复习一下上节课的内容……”那笑容，端的让人如沐春风。  
两节课上了三个小时，陆婷足足花了三个小时来消化眼前的违和景象。  
直到和最后一个小孩说完拜拜，关上门，冯薪朵双手抱胸，微笑看着陆婷：“大扫除？”  
陆婷：“……你别那样对我笑，冯老师。”  
她最终没有让冯薪朵动手。说到底，要做的不过是收拾一下房间，不至于大扫除那么夸张。两节课下来，虽然冯薪朵笑容里戏谑不减，却隐隐透出疲态，倚墙站着，整个人显得虚弱。冯薪朵一向身子弱，但向来也只是看着瘦小，容易生病罢了，这种从骨子里透出的疲惫感，是陆婷从未见过的。  
她把冯薪朵拉到小沙发上躺好，摸摸她脑袋：“睡一会儿，醒来就有饭吃了。”

冯薪朵确实睡着了，但也很快被陆婷忙活的动静吵醒。陆婷做饭的时候，她拖了张板凳到厨房，坐在一旁指指点点：“这个鱼，按摩一下。”“这个蛋，做个天女散花。”陆婷锅勺往灶台上一搁：“你到底吃不吃？”  
“吃。”冯薪朵老实了。

晚饭很简单，红烧鱼，炒青菜，蛋花汤。冯薪朵捧着饭碗：“第一次吃你烧的饭诶。”中学时期她们谁也没去过谁家，也因此没有给彼此做饭的机会。陆婷往她碗里夹菜，后来见她吃得实在慢，就改为往她嘴里夹：“你就珍惜吧。好吃难吃都只有这些啊，别挑。”  
“不挑。就算有毒，”冯薪朵的脸颊被撑得鼓鼓囊囊，说话口齿不太清楚，“我也死而无憾。”  
“……”怎么忘了这人还有土味情话这种必杀技呢。

晚饭后陆婷主动去刷碗。面对突如其来的清闲，冯薪朵有点不习惯——她曾经是习惯的，毕竟年少时曾长久地被这样宠爱，但后来独自生活太久，很多习以为常都变得陌生。  
无事可做。她拿出纸笔，像往常一样备课、进行绘画练习。工作进行得有点机械，她听见厨房的流水声、碗碟碰撞的声音。她想到晚上要与陆婷同床而寝，虽不至于同被而眠——白天她们提起此事，以毫不在意的玩笑口吻，但此刻想起，心情却出人意料地纷乱。曾经柔软的肩膀，如今会不会变得硌人？曾经的少年身上有清淡的香味，如今那人，倘若靠近，会是怎样的气息？专属于她的淡香是不会变的，冯薪朵确信。但会不会因时光而变得更柔和细腻，会不会混合了她香水的味道？冯薪朵记起那次意乱情迷的亲吻，她与她极近，曾片刻被她的气息笼罩，可那时多么仓促而意识昏乱，何况，白天夜里，会不会有些许不同？  
她搁下笔，走进卧室，把床铺了一遍又一遍。陆婷还没好，冯薪朵于是去洗澡，热水淌遍身体，她再次感到手脚乏力，胸口发闷。她最近时常这样。身体状况肉眼可见地变差，因为过度的工作和起伏不定的心情。她想起今天学生进门时陆婷眼中的诧异。这不奇怪。倘若让即使是几个月前的她看看自己现在的生活，她的诧异程度恐怕不会更轻。小学生绘画老师。一个有点好玩有点枯燥的工作。  
一个安稳的工作。  
而即便进行着这样的工作，她的心绪依然无法平静，脑中来来回回是父母所欠的债，追债的人，明天的柴米油盐，下个月的房费，她的未来，父母的未来。她于是更努力工作：连日授课，熬夜作画。身体原本承受不了这些，但也只好承受。说来有趣：工作多时，思虑少些，工作少时，思虑多些；前者消耗身体，后者消耗精神。  
很累，这样的生活。  
今天却不太累，冯薪朵想，她甚至频繁地忘记疲惫的存在。她频繁地笑，把平日里最在意的工作放到一边，在厨房里无所事事，被睡觉这样的小事纠缠得心神不宁。而这种种反常，都只是因为，陆婷来了。  
原本不想这样的。原本不想告诉她的，原本想等事情变得更好一些……但是多好啊，她来了。

那个晚上她们一起看电影。屋里没有电视机，所以是并肩坐在床上拿平板电脑看的。单人床，很狭小，两人不得不紧紧相贴。这种肩碰肩肘碰肘的拥挤，陆婷早已陌生，几乎无法想象曾经那几年，她们如何在一张宿舍小床上睡得舒畅。直到冯薪朵长发披散，随动作轻轻擦拂她面颊，她才感到昔日种种真实如在目前。  
冯薪朵身上有股很淡的甜香，像某种小花的味道。  
电影是她挑的，最初也只是她在看——她确实非常诚恳地建议冯薪朵专心工作，并保证不会打扰。可是不一会儿冯薪朵就自己爬上了床，这可怨不得她。  
冯薪朵看电影一如既往的不安分，先是哈欠连天，尔后对被子枕头动手动脚，后来她凑到陆婷肩头，小鼻子耸来耸去地嗅。鼻尖离脖子不过寸许距离，陆婷一个哆嗦：“你干嘛？”“别小气嘛。”冯薪朵小声嘟囔，然后调整着姿势，舒舒服服枕在她肩头。  
再后来……她就这么枕着她的肩膀睡着了。  
陆婷轻叹一声。她收起平板电脑，把冯薪朵轻轻放平，将被子给她盖到下巴，小心掖好，关了灯，自己也钻进被窝，阖上双眼。  
只是身边躺着一人，如此温软，当此寂夜，却扰得人心猿意马起来。  
空气里全是她的气息。  
看冯薪朵呼吸均匀，睡得正沉，陆婷莫名着恼。心念微动，便凑到她唇边，印下一个极浅的吻，见她没有醒转的迹象，又顺便舔了一口。  
冯薪朵皱皱眉头，不满地哼唧一声，毛茸茸的脑袋反而往她肩膀处埋得更深一些。  
挺乖。  
陆婷满意地亲亲冯薪朵的头发，在她耳旁悄声说：“晚安，笨笨。”

是夜，她醒了好几次。  
陆婷曾经常做噩梦。在童年，她的梦境和她的生活一样使人惴惴不安。白天她目睹母亲为生计愁容满面，梦里各种猛禽豺狼将她追捕。后来她长大些，开始做兼职补贴家用，她记得每一条小路的幽暗曲折，每一次敲开陌生大门时的忐忑。她梦见人，刀和血。她记得那些大汗淋漓倏然惊起的夜晚，她记得对噩梦的强烈恐惧使她不敢入眠。随着年龄渐长，她逐渐能够适应生活，也就越来越少被噩梦惊扰。某一天，冯薪朵抱着枕头敲开她寝室的门，她终于一夜无梦到天明。  
她以为，噩梦是只属于她的。在与冯薪朵共眠的最初的日子里，她身上留存着惊惶童年的印记，睡觉极不安稳，时常在午夜醒来。她睁着眼，听风拂树叶，虫噪鸟鸣。她瞪视上方屋顶，有时转过头，望着冯薪朵：这人睡觉极其踏实，眉间从无忧思，睡颜甜美如天使。在那些夜里，她听着她均匀的呼吸，感受着她身体散发的温热，终于再度睡去。  
噩梦多生于畏惧而助长畏惧，而冯薪朵这个人，压根不懂得害怕。因此陆婷以为，睡梦中的她，永远都会是这样澄净安宁的样子。  
可是此夜，陆婷睡得正沉，忽然听到身边人惶恐无措的嘤咛，她一下子清醒，却见冯薪朵仍在梦中，身体间或抽搐一下，眉头紧蹙，泪水杂乱无章。她心底吃惊，将冯薪朵抱进怀里，冯薪朵受惊般挣扎，她搂得更紧，在她耳边反复道：“别怕，是我，我在这里。”  
于是冯薪朵平静下来，将头在她怀里埋得更深，发出细细的呜咽。她自始至终没有醒来。  
如此，一夜之间，反复多次。  
你正经历着什么？

第二天，陆婷顶了两个黑眼圈，冯薪朵本就苍白的脸上疲态更甚。她说：“昨晚我是不是吵着你了？”  
陆婷急忙道：“没有。”  
“我想着可能单人床睡两个人是太挤了，不然你还是上酒店住……”  
“不要，”陆婷坚决反对，“没有你我睡不着。”决定死皮赖脸：“我害怕。”  
冯薪朵神色复杂地看着她。  
陆婷心一横，回瞪过去。  
末了，冯薪朵说：“哥。谢谢你。”  
陆婷脱口而出：“你要快点振作起来。我还等着你早些解决完自己的事，好来解决我们两的事呢。”说完她就脸红了：这都说的什么啊，也太直抒胸臆了吧！会不会显得很傻啊！  
冯薪朵却道：“好。”唇角的笑意很深很深。

八

这一路，我料错很多事情。  
很多年来，我以为家中产业与我无关——盛也不欢喜，衰也不惋惜——可是在收到法院破产裁决的一刻，我还是一颗心深深地沉下去，触不到底。我以为自己与家庭关联淡漠，却忽然之间生出一种承担的决心。我全力抵抗那条被安排好的路，自信一路走来全凭自己，却直到支柱坍塌才意识到它向来存在。我以为害怕于我是极遥远的情绪，直到周遭一切变得面目全非。

然后她来了。那一天，孩子们走进我的家门，看着她惊讶的脸，我心中慌乱。那一刻我有很多话想说，我想告诉她我其实不那么抗拒曾反对的事情了，我想告诉她我有时夜里难眠，我想说我现在才知道原来孩子们挺可爱的，当老师不那么糟，我想说，你别误会，我还是我，下一幅作品正在进行，关于下一个画展我也有想法，我心里仍有一个走江湖的梦，我不会被轻易打败，你要相信。  
我想，只要我说了，她一定能明白。  
可是当我看到她的眼神很快从讶异转为深切的温柔，我知道这一切话，都不必说了。

在很长一段时间里，睡眠对我来说是一件难得的事情。我习惯了躺在床上辗转反侧，睁眼直到窗帘映出晨曦的微光。可是那个晚上，倚在她肩头，我竟然无知无觉就睡着了。  
我做了噩梦，像以往很多次那样，我在梦里惊慌失措，泪流满面，可是在梦的结尾，我闻到一股柔和的味道，很熟悉，又有一点点陌生，无论如何，它使人觉得亲近。那气味不知从何处而来，送入我鼻端，又一点一点弥散开去，笼罩我梦里的世界，像一场大雾。梦的结尾，我在那雾里走，我知道穿过重重迷雾，就能抵达某个所在，我期待，却走得不太着急。我总觉得有什么在等着我，而且会一直等我。我一步一步慢慢地走，心里平和安定。我想，原来那最终是个美梦。

从一颗变得脆弱的心里，能否生长出坚韧的勇气？

我不知道。但我想，她在这里，我能够抵挡所有畏惧。

***

她们如是相伴一月有余。冯薪朵有一次问陆婷：“你不用工作的？”毕竟陆婷只是与公司解约，并没有因此退出影视圈。陆婷淡然道：“事情闹得太乱，歇一阵也好。”冯薪朵歪着脑袋看她：“我觉得你变了。”“怎么个变法？”“变得……”她话说一半，故作神秘，“……更让人喜欢了。”  
陆婷看她过得辛苦，也曾提出让她分享自己所剩不多的积蓄。她这样提议时本就不抱什么希望，而冯薪朵果然拒绝，拍拍她脑袋：“咱俩穷得半斤八两，就谁也别接济谁了。真到那一步我会管你借的，放心。”  
也时不时有一些让人看不入眼的活计找上门：冯薪朵有过不少获奖作品，本就为人所知，公司破产一事又闹得沸沸扬扬，难免引起好事之徒的注意。面对那些出价不菲的无聊要求，冯薪朵一概拒绝，没有半点犹豫。虽然过后她也会一脸痛悼：“那笔钱，啧啧，要是能进我腰包……”陆婷很配合地说：“看你这么惋惜，下一回别拒绝呗。”冯薪朵于是举起一根手指摇一摇，表情很酷：“做人啊，还是要有点风骨……”  
“做人要有点风骨”这句话，那些年里，陆婷总听冯薪朵讲，在她与班主任争执之后，在她把学校的各种不合理规则视若无物之后，在她受到处罚之后。彼时这话说起来有股子掉书袋的味道；而今，则不过是一个关于往昔的玩笑，一句暗语，她们两人心照不宣。彼时，冯薪朵摇头晃脑，稚气未脱；而今她坐在那里，弱不禁风，嗓音柔和，眼神沉静，像风沙席卷后的清澈。  
生活把她变得愈发单薄，却竟然磨不平她性子里的棱角。那些棱角，早不记得因何而在，却在这许多年里，伴她生长，入骨入髓。  
这个人，一看便脆弱易折，偏生不死不休。

***

陆婷接了个新戏，这一走恐怕几个月不能回。离愁别绪倒不太浓，“只有一点点，”冯薪朵说，“只有一点点舍不得。”连着好几天，陆婷不放心地拉着她叮嘱生活种种，直到冯薪朵扁着嘴抱怨：“大哥你烦死啦。”  
“好好吃饭，把自己养得白白胖胖，等着我回来，好不好？”  
“好啦。”  
“房间记得收拾。”  
冯薪朵作望天状。偏不理她。

出发的前一天晚上，她们在屋里热火锅。蔬菜肉卷摆了满桌，火锅底料一倒，满室浓香。冯薪朵嚷嚷着开酒——明明酒量奇差一个人，冰箱里却啤酒不断，喊酒向来喊得最欢。酒过三巡，她变得亢奋，拉了陆婷的手，诚恳道：“以前对不起。”陆婷一头雾水。冯薪朵试图解释，思路略有些跟不上：“以前没好好替你想。现在，现在……”她说：“以前年纪小，懂得太少，你不要怪她。”  
被她这么一闹腾，陆婷倒是眼眶酸涩起来。诚然伤口早已痊愈，可是关于疼痛的记忆，却依然鲜明。每当她回首，看到那两个惶然无措的孩子，如何不心疼。  
可是所谓年少，不就是这样的吗，利刃对利刃，伤口贴伤口。因其单纯懵懂，而绝无闪避的余地。若非幼稚，也就称不上年少了。  
她说：“她们会明白的，会互相原谅的……”眼泪滚落面颊。  
冯薪朵有点惊讶：“你别哭啊……”匆忙给她拭泪，手因酒精而有些颤抖。酒精也使她不依不饶：“那你呢，你原谅我吗？”  
“你有什么需要我原谅？”陆婷泪水更甚，“你在这里就……就……”就已经够好。但她忽然说不下去，她分心了。冯薪朵给她擦泪的手指又凉又软，让人难以忍受。  
抓了她的手，吻落在指尖，尝到又湿又咸的味道。冯薪朵呆了呆，整个人愈发抖得厉害。她去摸陆婷的眉骨、鼻梁、泪痕。她说：“哥。”她感受到陆婷的嘴唇，紧贴着她的，柔软，炽热。蛰伏已久的欲念，一时间全部苏醒。她低声：“椅子硌得我难受。我们……”  
吻落在身上，有些急切，濡湿肌肤。手指滑过裤腰，在纽扣处拉扯徘徊。身体一再贴合，恋恋不舍。裤链拉开的一瞬，金属摩擦的钝响使人头皮发麻，骤然加重的喘息无遮无掩。手掌毫无距离地贴上小腹，摩挲向下。身体与呼吸一并灼烫。单人床拘束了手脚，却带来另一种温暖。像一个很小的世界，只有彼此。无处可去，只能靠近再靠近，像那些年。

陆婷要搭乘的是第二天下午的飞机。冯薪朵有课，无法相送，立在门口同她道别。陆婷想来想去，该嘱咐的都嘱咐得差不多了，冰箱也已经塞满吃的，挺放心：“那我走啦，笨笨。”  
冯薪朵扯着她袖子的手没松开。  
“嗯？”  
“哥，”冯薪朵目光灼灼，“你还有一句话没说。”  
“我爱你。”陆婷贴上她的唇。  
青涩的年纪，她们曾无数次这样靠近。少年清秀的眉眼，和眼前女子成熟的五官渐渐重合，又散开。这么多年过去了，她们各自改变良多，可是爱还在。

***

有一天她们走在路上，天高云淡，路两旁店铺的玻璃窗户反射出明亮的光，她们听到店铺里在放这样一首歌：

知道吗  
今天的消息  
说一号公路上  
那座桥断了  
我们还去吗  
要不再说呢  
会修一年吧  
一年能等吗  
……

想不到曾经传唱大街小巷的流行歌曲，也有变得时光厚重的一天。她们停下来听。“你相信谶语吗？”冯薪朵转头问陆婷。不过她知道陆婷不信，也就不等她回答，自顾自说下去：“但是这个谶语不太准。它说修一年，我们却用了十年。”  
“还好，”冯薪朵接着说，“我们也真的等了十年。”  
她被陆婷抱住。陆婷看着她的眼睛，很认真地对她说：“我相信。”

你还去吗  
你喜欢吗

我喜欢。我会去。无论多少年。

***

那个吃火锅夜晚，她们相拥着躺在床上，忽然想到汤还在加热，酒还没喝完，于是爬起来，回到桌前。  
酒瓶逐渐见底，陆婷也有点不清醒了，往事一件件掠过眼前，忽然想起从前语文课上学过的两句诗，顺口就念了出来：“借我瞻前与顾后，借我执拗如少年。”  
“借我后天长成的先天，借我变如不曾改变。”没想到冯薪朵也还记得。  
陆婷朝她举杯：“敬勇敢。”  
冯薪朵笑嘻嘻：“敬幸运。”  
“敬月光。”  
“敬……”冯薪朵想不出来敬什么了，“敬爱神！”说着，也顾不得接得顺不顺，把啤酒大口灌下。  
酒喝快了，被呛得咳了两声。冯薪朵擦擦嘴，慢悠悠蹭过来，假装没站稳，倒在陆婷怀里，揪住她衣角，赖着不起来，仰起头亲她的唇角，香香软软。  
“我们真是天造地设。”

（完）  
2019.2.18


End file.
